Wait What?
by Shannon My Hommie
Summary: What if the PJO series had all been a dream?


**Ok so this is a brabble that I will most likely rewrite… my friend wanted me to write it cuz I told him the idea. Anyways here it is. No flames please **

"_And for the first time I didn't look back." _

I awoke with a start as a harsh snap sounded near my head. I looked at the ruler in a daze before following it up to the hand, to the arm, before reaching the face of a none too pleased looking Mrs. Dodds.

"If you wouldn't mind staying awake, Mr. Jackson." She sneered before continuing the lesion.

In that moment I discovered the definition of confused. I had been with Annabeth a moment ago. Then again I had also been sixteen but neither seemed to be the case now. I looked around the room. Most of the kids had gone back to listening to the lesson but a few still had their attention pointed at me. Namely, Nancy Bobofit , who kept pretending to snore before plunging into a fit of laughter, and my friend Grover.

_Grover!? _

Wait he had been there. He was the one who had started the whole thing. He took me to some camp and… and… and that's impossible with his legs. He couldn't do the stuff I dreamt if he tried. He got winded just walking to the cafeteria, he had to work too hard to walk. No I couldn't have happened.

It was all a dream. I stupid dream that I'd forget about eventually. I rested my head on my fist and forced myself to sit there for the rest of class. Secretly wishing I had killed Mrs. Dodds if not just to get this lesson over with, but, I'm a reasonable guy and seeing as how it was the last day before summer break I tried to leave on a good note, because god knows I won't be coming back next year.

XXXXXXXXXX

I threw open the door to my mom's apartment, a smell of smoke and beer hit me like a wall. Groaning I plunged into what I know would be the worst welcome someone could think of.

"Eh, Kid!" my step father spat upon my arrival. I looked to the kitchen to find the table occupied by three men and the tub of lard my mom wants me to call a dad.

"What?" I asked in the harshest tone I could muster.

"Come 'ere" he said gesturing with his cigarette. I rolled my eyes but entered the kitchen. "Got any cash on ya?" he asked.

"Are you serious?" I hear my self say.

"Yeah I'm serious, fork it over, it's the least you could do for me after I let you live in my house."

I was about to argue but the three sets of eyes watching us form across the table caught my attention. I plunged my hand into my pocket pulling out what little cash I had and handed it to Gabe. "Here"

"That'a boy. Now go to your room I don't wanna see ya."

"The feelings mutual" I muttered exiting the kitchen and heading for my room/Gabe's office. I really hoped my mom would be back soon. He worked so hard. She really did deserve someone better that that guy.

XXXXXXXXXX

My mom returned home within the hour and told me about her plans to go to the beachside cabin her and I visit. I love that place. It's small and dusty and old and the cabinets are filled with spiders but there I feel like I'm home.

After we had gotten the cabin cleaned and spent some time of the beach my mom and I went to bed only to be awoken by banging at the door.

My mom threw it open and the person standing there was none other than Grover Underwood. My mind was reeling, it was a dream. _It was a dream!_

"Mrs. Jackson? My name is Grover Underwood and Percy needs to leave now!"

My mother nodded and pulled me out of the bed and into the car, Grover right behind her.

"Wait! Mom, what's going on!"

"It's not safe for you Percy. Not here. Not now. There's a camp on long island. I should have told you sooner but~"

I toned her out. I knew what she was going to say. I was trying to put the pieces together when it hit me. There was a fact in my dream that demigods rarely ever have random dreams. Dreams always foretold the future or the past or well, something relevant.

But what I dreamed. That couldn't be real that couldn't happen… Could it?

**So yeah not my best work but hey, it's an idea… whatever review and if you want this idea PM me and ask for permission before expanding on it **** thanks for reading :P**


End file.
